


Moonshine's Jorney

by Aiken15



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, FOR A THING 4TH GRADERS WROTE, IS CRACK, ITS SUPER FUCKING LONG, THERE IS PEDOPHILIA, THEY WERE IN 4TH GRADE, WRITTEN BY MY 2 FRIENDS, dont read, no betas or editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiken15/pseuds/Aiken15
Summary: The horrible, terrible, no good Warrior's OC fanfiction literally no one asked for. Yes, journey is meant to be spelled like that.





	Moonshine's Jorney

**Author's Note:**

> My 2 friends wrote this in 4th grade, be prepared to read the most disappointing story of your life.

Moonshine’s Journey  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cats Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Deputy: Squirrelflight, dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Jayfeather, gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.  
Leafpool, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:  
Cloudtail, long haired white tom with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Hollypaw, all black she-cat with piercing green eyes.  
Ivypool, silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
Brightheart, white she cat with ginger patches, one eye missing from a fight with a dog.  
Spiderleg, long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.  
Amberheart, pale ginger she-cat.  
Birchfall, light brown tabby tom.  
Whitewing, white she-cat with green eyes.  
Dewfur, grey and white tom.  
Berrynose, cream colored tom.  
Mousewhisker, gray and white tom.  
Cinderheart, gray tabby she-cat.  
Snowdrift, white fluffy tom.  
Lionblaze, golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Dovewing, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
Rosepetal, dark cream she-cat.  
Poppyfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Lilyheart, tortoiseshell and white she-cat.  
Briarlight, dark brown she-cat with sky colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters.  
Blossomfall, tortoiseshell and white she-cat.  
Bumblestripe, very pale gray tom with black stripes.  
Cherryfall, ginger she-cat.  
Molewhisker, brown and cream tom.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Daisy, cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace.  
Squirrelflight, dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, clan deputy

Elders: (former warriors or queens now retired)  
Purdy, plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle.  
Graystripe, long-furred gray tabby tom.  
Millie, striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Sandstorm, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Thornclaw, golden brown tabby tom.

 

Shadowclan

Leader: Rowanstar, ginger tom.

Deputy: Crowfrost, black and white tom.

Medicine cat: Littlecloud, very small tabby tom.

Warriors:  
Tawnypelt, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Grasspelt, pale brown tabby she-cat.  
Owlclaw, light brown tabby tom.  
Scorchfur, dark gray tom.  
Tigerheart, dark brown tabby tom.  
Ferretclaw, black and gray tom.  
Spikeclaw, dark brown tom.  
Pinenose, black she-cat.  
Stoatfur, tortoiseshell and white she-cat.  
Pounctail, brown tabby tom.

Queens:  
Snowbird, pure white she-cat.

Elders :  
Snaketail, dark brown tom with tabby striped tail.  
Whitewater, white she-cat with long fur, bling in one eye.  
Ratscar, brown tom with long scar across his back.  
Oakfur, small brown tom.  
Smokefoot, black tom.  
Kinkfur, tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles.  
Ivytail, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat.

Windclan

Leader: Onestar, brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring, brown and white tom

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight, mottled gray tom

Warriors:  
Slightfoot, black tom with slash of white fur on his chest.  
Crowfeather, dark gray tom.  
Featherheart, gray tabby she-cat  
Hootfur, dark gray tom.  
Gorsetail, very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes.  
Weaselfur, ginger tom with white paws.  
Leaftail, dark tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Oatwisker, pale brown tabby tom.  
Emberfoot, gray tom with two dark paws.  
Heathertail, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Breezpelt, black tom with amber eyes.  
Furzepelt, gray and white she-cat.  
Crouchfoot, ginger tom.  
Larkwing, pale brown tabby she-cat

Queens:  
Sedgewhisker, light brown tabby she-cat.

Elders:  
Whiskernose, light brown tom.  
Nightcloud, black she-cat.  
Whitetail, small white she-cat.

Riverclan 

Leader: Mistystar, gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Reedwhisker, black tom.

Medicine cat: Mothwing, dappled golden she-cat  
Willowshine, gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:  
Lizardfang, light brown tom.  
Minnowtail, dark gray she-cat  
Mallownose, light brown tabby tom  
Havenstripe, black and white she-cat  
Grasspelt, light brown tom.  
Duskfur, brown tabby she-cat.  
Mosspelt, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
Perchfire, gray and white she-cat.  
Shimmerpelt, silver she-cat.  
Lakeheart, gray tabby she-cat.  
Heronwing, dark gray and black tom.

Queens:  
Icewing, white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Petalfur, gray and white she-cat.

Elders:  
Pouncefoot, ginger and white tom  
Pebblefoot, mottled gray tom.  
Rushtail, light brown tabby tom.

 

Chapter 1

Moonkit was having a horrible dream. Many, many cats were running... running away from something. When finally the running slowed, a cat ran up to another cat and said:  
“Please, please Cloudstar, let me sleep and share dreams with Starclan.”  
“No.” Hissed the other cat, “Starclan has abandoned us, we will never walk their path again”  
“But how will we survive without the guidance of our warrior ancestors?!” Moonkit thought one of the cats must be a clan leader. Cloudstar, thought Moonkit, but she had never heard of a clan leader named that. The cats seemed to be on a journey, but the only journey Moonkit had heard of was the great journey. There only seemed to be one clan there and all four clans had gone on the great journey. The other cat seemed to be a medicine cat. He was talking about communicating with Starclan, after all.

“Moonkit,” said a voice, “Moonkit, wake up, we need to save the clan!”  
Moonkit blinked her eyes open.  
“What is it Silverkit, I’m really tired”  
“Come on, we need to save the clan.”  
“Oh no, Silverkit, is this another one of your “brilliant” of ideas for Bramblestar to make us apprentices?”  
Silverkit was Moonkit’s sister, their mother was Squirrelflight, the clan deputy, and their father was Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. Moonkit loved her clan. There were three other clans around the lake, and one in the stars and silverpelt. Windclan lived on the open moors to the side of Thunderclan and ate mostly rabbits. Their leader was Onestar. Shadowclan lived in the pine trees and the marshes on the other side of Thunderclan and ate frogs and lizards. They were the most likely clan to cause trouble and their leader was Rowanstar. Riverclan didn’t share a border with Thunderclan. Their territory was between Shadowclan and Windclan and they ate mostly fish. They were lead by Mistystar. And, of course there was Starclan. The spirits of their warrior ancestors. If you had led a good life, when you died you went to Starclan. There were no boundaries there and there was endless prey and sunshine. Moonkit new that Thunderclan was the best clan. I would never want to eat yucky fish, lizards, or rabbits, I’ll stick to squirrels and mice, thank you very much. She had often thought when hearing stories about the other clans.  
“Come on” a whining meow from Silverkit jerked her back to the present. “You know how there is greencough in the camp?”  
“Of course I know, I almost couldn't get to sleep last night because of Squirrelflight’s coughing!” responded Moonkit angrily.  
“Well I know how to fix it!” Declared Silverkit.  
“Really, how?” asked Moonkit, now interested. So Silverkit went on to explain her plan.  
“We need to go to the Windclan camp. We’ll ask them for some catmint, bring it home, and be heros!”  
Catmint was the only thing that could cure greencough or whitecough. Whitecough was bad, but not fatal, and it would wear off with the proper amount of rest, but could easily turn into greencough, which was another cough that could be fatal, especially to kits and elders.  
“O.K., I’m in” said Moonkit.  
So out of the camp they went. About 5 fox lengths out of camp, Moonkit got stuck in a bush.  
“Hey wait up Silverkit!” Silverkit ignored her.  
“Jeez,” Moonkit mumbled to herself “I thought she wanted to do this with me.”  
Moonkit stepped out of the bush and ran to catch up with Silverkit. When she caught up, Silverkit suddenly stopped. They had reached the river.  
“Wow” breathed Moonkit. Silverkit didn’t say anything but Moonkit could tell she agreed.  
“How will we get across?” Silverkit asked aloud, “I don’t see a tree bridge.”  
“We’ll have to jump” Moonkit answered. She crouched as low as she could, and sprung! She landed the jump perfectly on the other side.  
Silverkit was not so lucky.  
As she jumped she flailed her legs and fell straight into the river.  
“Oh no” gasped Moonkit. She knew she had to save her sister. So, into the river she jumped. The cold hit her like a rock wall. She kicked her legs trying to swim, but it took almost every ounce of her energy just to keep herself holding her breath! At last, although the water made her vision blurry, she spotted the gray and silver form that was Silverkit. Moonkit swam down and grabbed her scruff, and Moonkit succeeded in pulling Silverkit out of the river and on to the bank.  
Moonkit repeatedly pressed her paws against Silverkit’s chest and eventually Silverkit let out a gasp.  
“You’re ok!!” Exclaimed Moonkit. She had been sure her sister was about to join Starclan, the clan of spirits of their warrior ancestors.  
“Lets keep going” Silverkit said. So on they went.  
They walked until Moonkit was sure her legs were about to fall off when finally, the kits came to Windclan’s camp.  
Excitedly, Silverkit ran up to the small ditch that the Windclan camp was in. About halfway down, Silverkit slipped and barreled straight down the hill, right into the back of one of the sleeping cats.  
“What are you doing here?” Growled the cat. Moonkit was terrified, but she stood up bravely and said, “we’re here to speak with Kestrelflight, your medicine cat.”  
“Or maybe, you’re leading an attack.” Hissed the tom, suspiciously. At the sound of the talking, a pretty gray tabby she-cat came over.  
“It’s fine Breezepelt, they’re only kits. If they claim to want to see Kestrelflight, we should let them.”  
“Fine Featherheart, if you insist” the tom, Breezepelt grumbled, “but Onestar will be there the whole conversation!”  
“Ok,” the she-cat, Featherheart, agreed “you go wake Onestar, I’ll get Kestrelflight.”  
So Breezepelt went to what appeared to be the leader’s den to get Onestar, and Featherheart went the other way to go get their medicine cat, Kestrelflight.  
Once all the cats were awake and out in the clearing, Onestar asked what they wanted.  
“We need catmint!” Announced Silverkit.  
“Oh really,” Onestar asked, “what for?”  
“Their is greencough in our camp,” explained Moonkit.  
“Onestar, may I please give them some catmint?” Asked Kestrelflight. “Besides, we have already learned a weakness about their clan.”  
“Fine.” Onestar said. “Go fetch some.”  
So, with the catmint, Silverkit and Moonkit were on their way.

 

Once they got back to camp, Squirrelflight spotted them and immediately brought them to her.  
“Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been?” She hissed. “Where were you anyway?”  
“We went to Windclan,” announced Silverkit proudly, she and Moonkit spitting out their catmint. “And, we got catmint!”  
Jayfeather and Leafpool, the medicine cats rushed up immediately. They both scooped up a bundle of catmint, and then they rushed back over to the medicine den to treat the sick.  
Bramblestar walked over to the kits.  
“Thank you for getting the catmint, but you have given it away to Windclan that we have greencough in our camp.” Said Bramblestar angrily. “So you must be punished. You will have to clean out the bedding of the elders den and the nursery for seven sunrises.”  
The kits hung their heads in shame.  
The next day Moonkit woke Silverkit up and said, “lets go out and play!”  
“You must be forgetting,” Squirrelflight said “you need to go clean out the bedding!”  
“Oh” Moonkit said disappointed, “how will we get moss, we’re not allowed outside the camp?”  
“Jayfeather will have some in his den.” Squirrelflight said.  
So Moonkit and Silverkit went up to get some moss from Jayfeather.  
“What are you doing here?” Jayfeather asked when they arrived.  
“Getting moss,” Moonkit said, “our punishment for going to Windclan is to clean out the elders den and nursery for 7 sunrises.”  
Jayfeather stared at them so hard that Moonkit had a hard time believing he was blind.  
“I’ll get some for you,” he said, “and I hope you know that going to Windclan was a horrible idea.”  
“Don’t worry,” Silverkit answered, “we know.”  
He got the moss and they were on there way. When they got to the elders’ dens they decided to start with Graystripe’s den.  
“We’ll do Graystripe’s nest, then Millie’s, then Sandstorm’s, then Thornclaw’s, and Purdy’s last.” Moonkit had suggested. “That way, Purdy might tell us a story!”  
So they moved on to change Graystripe’s bedding. When they were done they moved on to Millie’s bedding.  
“Did you really used to be a kittypet?” Silverkit asked Millie while doing the bedding.  
“I did youngster” Millie responded, “but I called myself a housecat back then. Purdy used to be one too, didn’t you Purdy?”  
“I did” Purdy responded, “but I still loved to hunt. Infact, if you want to, while you're changing Thornclaw’s, Sandstorm’s, and my bedding, I’ll tell you about the time I caught a rabbit bigger than you!”  
“Yes please!” Moonkit and Silverkit responded in unison. So Purdy continued to tell his story.  
“Well I was sitting’ in my house folk's garden when I heard a rustling’ in the bushes by the fence. A huge, plump rabbit jumped out of the bush with a mangy street cat pursuing’ it. Well I ain’t gonna let any flea-ridden street cat steal my prey, I thought to myself, so I jumped on im’. We fought and fought until finally I found myself in the right position to swipe at his stomach, so I did. He surrendered to me, so I got off im’ and he ran away with his tail between his legs. I looked around and saw the rabbit that the cat had been chasin’, he sure was plump, I licked my lips and started stalking’ im’. I crept in on im’ quietly and… pounced! I got im’ and ate im’. He was delicious.”  
“Wow” Moonkit said. They finished the bedding and headed back to the nursery.

 

 

 

Chapter 2  
“Moonkit, from this time on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Moonpaw.” Bramblestar yowled. It was Moonkit’s naming ceremony and she could barely contain her excitement as Bramblestar said the words of her apprentice ceremony.  
“Moonpaw, Moonpaw, Moonpaw!” The clan chanted. I wonder who my mentor will be? Thought Moonpaw anxiously. She glanced at her sister who was already standing next to her mentor, Snowdrift. Silverpaw gave her a tiny nod of encouragement, so Moonpaw glanced back up at Bramblestar.  
“Ivypool,” Bramblestar continued to speak, “You will mentor Moonpaw. Thunderclan values you for your loyalty to your clan and your bravery and I hope you will pass on these skills to Moonpaw.”  
Ivypool is my mentor! Moonpaw thought excitedly. She walked over to Silverpaw.  
“Congratulations Silverpaw!” Said Moonpaw, making emphasis on the paw in her sisters name  
“You too, Moonpaw!” Said Silverpaw doing the same thing.  
Ivypool walked up to Moonpaw.  
“Ok Moonpaw,” she said, “the first thing we're going to do is a tour of the territory.”  
Yes, thought Moonpaw, I get to see our territory!  
“Can we go too?” asked Silverpaw.  
“Of course we can.” Snowdrift answered joining the conversation.  
So on they went out of the hollow.  
“I’ll show you Windclan first.” Decided Ivypool  
They trecked on to the Windclan border. As they reached the border a pungent scent reached Moonpaw’s nose. She remembered the scent vaguely, like something from a dream. Then she remembered. Of course, she thought, as she remembered the journey to Windclan for catmint when she was still a kit. How in Starclan could we stand the smell? She asked herself.  
“This is Windclan" Ivypool said, jerking Moonpaw out of her memories. “Remember their smell for gatherings and battle.”  
Moonpaw took a deep breath and scented the air. She would never forget that scent.  
They walked for a bit longer until another unpleasant smell hit Moonpaw’s nose.  
“Shadowclan.” Ivypool said, tasting the air. “Remember this scent as well.”  
Moonpaw knew she would. I’ll remember everything Ivypool tells me! She told herself proudly. Once they got back to camp, Moonpaw was worn out and her paws were aching. But she knew she couldn’t head into the apprentice den and go to sleep yet. The tradition of the clans said that the night a kit is made apprentice, and the night they are made warrior they must keep a silent vigil for one night, silently standing and watching over camp. So she and Silverpaw began their vigil.  
Moonpaw shivered. It was freezing! Suddenly, Moonpaw smelled something. Shadowclan! She thought to herself as she recognised the scent. I've got to warn the clan!  
“Silverpaw,” she hissed quietly to her sister, “I”ll go warn the clan, you fight them off!” Silverpaw gave a tiny nod of agreement just as Shadowclan burst into sight.  
Moonpaw raced into the middle of the clearing and yowled at the top of her lungs.  
“Shadowclan is attacking!”  
The warriors all raced out of their den. All of the apprentices also got out of their dens to participate in the fight. Bramblestar also woke up and scurried out of his den. Even a curious kit, Blazingkit, poked his head out of the nursery to see what all the commotion was about. His mother nosed him back into the den immediately.  
Scorchfur, a Shadowclan warrior, threw himself at Moonpaw. She screeched and immediately, Silverpaw rushed up to help her. The two sisters drove him off with his tail between his legs!  
“Shadowclan retreat!” Came a yowl from Rowanstar.  
They all ran off.  
“Yeah, we showed him!” Silverpaw meowed to Moonpaw excitedly.  
Ivypool, Snowdrift, and Squirrelflight came rushing over.  
“Are you Ok?” Asked Squirrelflight fussily.  
“Where fine.” Moonpaw answered.  
“We chased Scorchfur off with his tail between his legs!” Silverpaw added.  
“Really, he’s a big senior warrior!” Snowdrift purred with surprise and amazement.  
Moonpaw yawned, she was exhausted from the battle and from her silent vigil.  
Hearing her exhaustion, Ivypool said, “You must be tired! Go get a piece of prey, and then go sleep in the apprentice den.”  
“Ok Ivypool,” Moonpaw said. She picked up a plump squirrel and devoured it in quick rabid bites. Then she headed into the apprentice den. Moonpaw was delighted to see that some of her fellow apprentices had already made her a den! Moonpaw curled up and drifted into a silent dreamless sleep.  
“Moonpaw, wake up!” Moonpaw heard a voice outside her den. At first she was tempted to moan in annoyance, but then she remembered the events of earlier that day and the day before. This wasn’t Silverpaw with another game, they were apprentices and it was probably Ivypool waking her up to do something.  
“Moonpaw, this is the last time I’m going to tell you! Bramblestar wants you and Silverpaw on a hunting patrol, Silverpaw was up a long time ago!”  
Moonpaw dragged herself out of her den and went over to sit with Ivypool and Silverpaw. Snowdrift and Cloudtail were also there, along with a more experienced all black apprentice, Hollypaw.  
“Were going to go hunting” said Cloudtail who was leading the patrol. “Ivypool and Moonpaw, you go to the abandoned twoleg den. Snowdrift and Silverpaw, go to the Shadowclan border, and Hollypaw and I will go to the Windclan border.  
So off they went. When they reached the abandoned twoleg den, Ivypool asked Moonpaw what she could scent.  
“I can scent a mouse, a lot of them!”  
“Very good Moonpaw, lead me to them.”  
So Moonpaw led her mentor to what seemed to be the source of the scent. They came to a hole in the wall of the den. Ivypool sniffed.  
“Wow,” she said, “it smells like a whole nest! At least 10 or 12, enough to feed the whole clan!”  
Then Moonpaw noticed something.  
“There are two holes in the wall” she told her mentor, her plan still forming in her head, “I’ll go up to one of them and scare the mice out, and when they try to escape you’ll be waiting!”  
“Great plan Moonpaw!” Said Ivypool, and they took their positions.  
Moonpaw stood at one of the tunnel entrances and yowled as loud as she could. Immediately, she heard the scuffling of mice as they poured out of the other tunnel like a brown matted river. As they came out, Ivypool killed them one by one with a swift bite to the neck. Some of the mice saw that there was no escaping that way, and tried to come out of Moonpaw’s tunnel. These Moonpaw killed the same way as Ivypool.  
“Moonpaw, this is great!” Ivypool purred, exploding with delight. “There is enough here for everyone in camp to have two, even the kits!”  
“But how will we get them back to camp?” Moonpaw asked, then she had another idea. “I have an idea, do you see these huge leaves?” Moonpaw asked, tilting her head toward a plant in the corner, with leaves the size of a rather big kit. “Well each wrap up half of the mice in one of the leaves, and carry the bundle home in our mouths!”  
“Thats a great idea!” Exclaimed Ivypool, “where do you come up with all of these?”  
“I don’t know,” said Moonpaw with a tiny shrug, “I just have a big imagination.”  
So they carried the mice wrapped in the leaves to where they were supposed to meet up with Cloudtail, Snowdrift, Silverpaw, and Hollypaw.  
“What in Starclan are those?!?” Cloudtail asked in surprise when he saw the two bundles that Moonpaw and Ivypool were carrying.  
“Mice” Moonpaw said, matter-of-factly.  
“Must be a lot of mice then. Snowdrift commented.  
They took their catch back to camp and emptied the mice into the fresh kill pile just as Bramblestar was walking up to get his prey.  
“Wow!” Bramblestar said, impressed. “Did you catch all of those?!?"  
“Yea” Ivypool responded proudly, “and it was all Moonpaw’s idea.” She went on to explain the whole thing while Moonpaw just stood there, feeling awkward and embarrassed.  
“Looks like this has earned you a place at the gathering tomorrow night.” Bramblestar said.  
A gathering, wow! Thought Moonpaw. A gathering was where, under the truce of the full moon, all four clans met and shared news. Moonpaw had been dreaming of going to a gathering since she was a kit.  
“Can Silverpaw come too?” Moonpaw asked anxiously, she didn’t want to go without her littermate!  
“Of course.” Bramblestar responded.  
Moonpaw ran over to tell Silverpaw.  
“Were going to the gathering!!!” She purred, nearly bursting with excitement.  
“Really?” Asked Silverpaw. “Thats great!!!”

Chapter 3  
It was the middle of the night, but Moonpaw could see everything clearly because of the light of the full moon above. It was the night of the gathering, and they were headed to the island. Every full moon, the gathering was held on an island in the middle of the lake. The only way to get there was to walk across the fallen tree. Starclan had sent a bolt of lightning to hit down the tree to make a bridge to the island. Moonpaw and Silverpaw were both ready to burst with excitement.  
“I can’t believe we're actually going!” Moonpaw purred with excitement to Silverpaw.  
“Hello Onestar.” Bramblestar said as Windclan approached Thunderclan. “Is all well in Windclan?”  
“It is thank you” said Onestar coldly.  
When they reached the island, the cats filed in to a clearing with a large twisted oak tree in the center. Riverclan and Shadowclan were already there and Mistystar and Rowanstar were each standing on a branch in a tree. Onestar and Bramblestar joined them.  
“Let the gathering begin!” Yowled Rowanstar from the top of the branch. “I will go first. All is well in shadowclan and hunting is wonderful. We found a young badger in our territory but chased it off away from the clans. We also have a new apprentice, Eagalpaw. His mentor is Grasspelt”  
“Eagalpaw, Eagalpaw, Eagalpaw!!!” All four clans chanted his name and a brown tom with a white head and tail tip and yellow eyes who appeared to be Eagalpaw licked his chest hair and looked embarrassed.  
“That is very good Rowanclaw” Mistystar said once the cheering had died down. “the fish are flowing very well for Riverclan. We haven't had any problems with twolegs, foxes, or badgers, but our warriors did chase away a curious kittypet or two. One of our queens Havenfoot has had 2 beautiful kits both toms.”  
“I am quite pleased to see that things are going well with Riverclan and Shadowclan.” Onestar started beginning his speech. “There are many, many rabbits on the moor right now, and Windclan remains well fed.”  
Liar thought Moonpaw. The Windclan sats were obviously not well fed. She could see their bones showing through their ragged pelts. Onestar dipped his head to Bramblestar, signifying for him to start his report.  
“Thunderclan in thriving.” Bramblestar began. “The mice and squirrels are almost begging to be caught! We as well as Shadowclan have some new apprentices. Moonpaw and Silverpaw.”  
“Moonpaw, Silverpaw, Moonpaw, Silverpaw!” The clans chanted over and over again. Moonpaw felt as if she were about to explode from the mixture of pride and embarrassment running through her body.  
The four leaders jumped down from the tree as the gathering came to an end.  
“What do I do now?” Moonpaw asked Ivypool.  
“Talk to the other apprentices!” Ivypool said. “Go get Silverpaw and go talk to Eagalpaw, he’s a new apprentice to.”  
So Moonpaw went over to get Silverpaw, but found her already talking to Eagalpaw.  
“Hi Silverpaw!” Moonpaw said, coming over.  
“Eagalpaw,” Silverpaw said with a small nod of her head to Moonpaw, “this is Moonpaw, she’s my sister.  
“Nice to meet you” Eagalpaw said, fixing her with those startling yellow eyes, “congratulations on becoming an apprentice.”  
“You to” responded Moonpaw, and she walked off to find Squirrelflight, leaving them in their conversation.  
“So this is what a gathering is like.” Moonpaw asked Squirrelflight, amazed.  
“I know my love. I love to see all the clans getting along!” Squirrelflight responded.  
Soon they were back on their way home.  
“How did you like the gathering?” Moonpaw asked Silverpaw when they were home.  
“It was awesome!” Silverpaw purred with a weird unfocused kind of look in her eyes. “Eagalpaw was really nice!”  
And they went to sleep.  
A few nights later, Moonpaw was awoken by a strange rustling noise from the nest beside her. She looked around blinking the sleep out of her eyes, and saw Silverpaw sneaking out of the den. Where is she going? Wondered Moonpaw, so she decided to follow her.  
Silverpaw’s sneaking out of camp! Realized Moonpaw with surprise, so she decided to follow her.  
Moonpaw followed Silverpaw to the border with Shadowclan. Whats she doing here, of all places!?! Suddenly another cat silently slipped out of the bushes. Eagalpaw! Moonpaw recognized him from the gathering. He was the cat Silverpaw had been talking to! Moonpaw suddenly regretted leaving them alone to talk at the gathering.  
Silverpaw walked right across the Shadowclan border and touched noses with Eagalpaw. They started purring to each other and sat there side by side until finally Eagalpaw announced that they should be getting home.  
“What were you doing with him?!?” Moonpaw hissed, pouncing on her sister as soon as she was sure Eagalpaw couldn’t hear them anymore.  
“What are you doing here, did you follow me?!?” Silverpaw hissed, matching her anger while throwing Moonpaw off. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Silverpaw added, sounding a bit scared this time.  
Moonpaw sighed. “I won’t tell anyone” she promised.  
The two sisters suddenly heard a hiss from the hind them and they whirled around and ran back to the Shadowclan border to see what was going on.  
Standing next to Eagalpaw was a Shadowclan elder named Ratscar. “How dare you meet with a Thunderclan she-cat!” He hissed.  
“W-why are you out here!” Eagalpaw said in surprise.  
“I followed you!” Ratscar responded angrily. “Just because I’m an elder doesn’t mean I can’t walk! And I know you're there.” He added, suddenly turning to address the two sisters hiding in the bush. “Come out!”  
Moonpaw and Silverpaw stepped out into the clearing.  
“How dare you speak to Eagalpaw like that!” Silverpaw hissed to Ratscar, fuming.  
“Oh I dare.” Ratscar shot back. “And I’ll dare to do much more if you don’t stop meeting each other!”

Chapter 4  
Moonpaw was stalking a mouse. It had been 4 moons since she had caught Silverpaw meeting with Eagalpaw in the dead of night. Silverpaw was still meeting with him despite Ratscar’s warning. The mouse was nibbling on a nut. This was Moonpaw’s final assessment, she really hoped she passed! Then she and Silverpaw would be made warriors of Thunderclan! She was right in front of the mouse and in the perfect place to pounce, the fuzzy brained creature hadn’t even noticed her yet!  
She crouched as low as she could, and pounced! The mouse didn’t even have time to squeak before she bit its neck, and killed it with one swift bite! Moonpaw looked at the sun. It was almost sunset, Ivypool had told her to meet her, Snowdrift, and Silverpaw in the clearing at sunset. Moonpaw turned around and started heading back.  
On her way back, Moonpaw uncovered the two mice, squirrel, blackbird, and five thrush she had caught. She had been hunting since sunhigh and desperately hoped that this would be enough to make her a warrior.  
“Thats very good Moonpaw.” Ivypool praised her when she got back to the clearing.  
“Thank you!” Moonpaw responded happily.  
Silverpaw had brought back two starlings, one mouse, and five squirrels. Hollypaw wasn’t there, she had been made a warrior three moons ago, and was now Hollytail. They all walked back to camp together, the mentors helping carry the fresh-kill.  
“I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice.” Bramblestar said “She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her warrior in your turn. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?”  
I was Moonpaw’s warrior ceremony! She had passed her final assessment and Bramblestar was making her a warrior!  
“I do.” Moonpaw responded proudly.  
“Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moonshine. Starclan honors your kindness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan”  
Bramblestar walked up to Moonshine and rested his muzzle on her head as she licked her shoulder. Moonshine happily glanced over at Silverstripe who had already gotten her name and purred.  
“Moonshine, Silverstripe, Moonshine, Silverstripe!!!” The clan yowled their new warrior names. Squirrelflight’s voice rose above all the others filled with passion and pride for her kits.  
“Later, these apprentices will sit a silent vigil and guard their clan for the night, but for now they are free to do as they please.” Bramblestar said once the yowling had died down.  
“Do you want to go on a walk?” Silverstripe walked up to Moonshine and asked her.  
“Ok” Moonshine responded.  
So they went on a walk around Thunderclan territory. When they came to Shadowclan, they saw Eagalpaw at the border.  
“Hi Eagalpaw!” Silverstripe said enthusiastically.  
“Hi Silverpaw and Moonpaw!” He responded. “And its Eagalswoop now.  
“Good for you!” Moonshine said. “And you're talking to Moonshine and Silverstripe.”  
Later that night Moonshine and Silverstripe were sitting their silent vigil, when they heard a yowl.  
Silverstripe gasped. “It sounds like its coming from the Shadowclan border!” She said in surprise.  
The two sisters ran to the Shadowclan border together. What they found their was horrible. Ratscar was standing over the lifeless body of Eagalswoop, with blood dripping from his mouth.  
Silverstripe pounced on Ratscar immediately, pinning him to the ground. “You horrible, horrible cat!” She hissed her hiss filled with grief. “You killed him, killed him! Moonpaw, go get Bramblestar, and send somebody to go get Rowanstar.” She added, not looking up.  
Moonshine dashed back to camp and woke Bramblestar. “R-ratscar killed Eagalswoop!” She said to him, out of breath. “Silverstripe is pinning Ratscar down at the border, come quick, and send somebody to go get Rowanstar!”  
“Ok.” Bramblestar replied, wide awake, and he walked over to the entrance of the warriors den. “Molewisker!” He hissed. “Wake up, you're a fast runner, you need to go to Shadowclan and bring Rowanstar to the border.”  
“Yes Bramblestar!” Molewisker replied, and he immediately dashed off to Shadowclan.  
“Take me to Ratscar.” Bramblestar said to Moonshine, so they ran of to the border with Moonshine in the lead.  
The cats met Molewisker and Rowanstar at the border where Silverstripe was still pinning down Ratscar.  
“Ratscar, how dare you!” Rowanclaw hissed outraged. “I thought you were a noble clan cat, but you have clearly betrayed everything I thought you believed in. I hereby exile you from Shadowclan. If any Shadowclan cat sees you inside our border by sunset tomorrow, they have my permission to kill you.”  
“I’d like to see any of them try!” Ratscar hissed back, and he walked away from the clans forever.  
“Blazingkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known a Blazingpaw. Your mentor will be Moonshine. I hope Moonshine will pass all she knows on to you. Moonshine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ivypool, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind, although you are a new warrior. You will be the mentor of Blazingpaw and I hope you pass on all you know to her.” Bramblestar yowled.  
Moonshine walked up to Blazingpaw and they touched noses. As the ceremony went on, Blazingpaw’s brother, Firekit, became Firepaw and Silverstripe, although still depressed about Eagalswoop. became his mentor.  
“Blazingpaw, Firepaw, Blazingpaw, Firepaw!!!” The clan chanted, Their mother, Dovewing’s voice rising above all the others, she was their mother, after all, although nobody knew who their father was.  
It had been 14 sunrises sense Eagalswoop had been murdered by Ratscar. Moonshine was starting to fear that her sister would never get over his death. But besides all that, Moonshine was delighted to have her own apprentice.  
“Moonshine and Silverstripe please see me in my den.” Bramblestar said, jumping down from highledge where he stood to make his announcements.  
“We’d better go see what he wants.” Said Silverstripe, walking up to Moonshine.  
So the two sisters climbed up highledge and poked their noses into Bramblestars den.  
“My precious daughters,” Bramblestar said with a sigh, “come in, there is something you need to know. Many moons ago, I was told by Starclan about a far away clan called Skyclan. They lived in the forest that we used to live in countless moons ago. But twolegs destroyed their territory with yellow, tree-eating monsters. Cloudstar, the leader of Skyclan at the time, begged the other clans to let him have some of their territory, but they refused. Cloudstar then thought Starclan had betrayed Skyclan and swore never to look to the stars again.”  
Moonpaw let out a small gasp as she remembered a dream she had had when she was a kit. That must have been Cloudstar and Skyclan!  
“Eventually, Skyclan found a home in a gorge far away from the clans. They lived there happily for many seasons, until a band of rats killed most of them, the rest were forced to become rogues, loners, or kittypets.” Bramblestar continued. “There wasn’t a Skyclan for countless seasons. Until Firestar was sent on a quest to rescue them. Firestar was the leader before me, and Cloudstar sought him out in his dreams because he was born a kittypet and didn’t share blood with the clans that had drove the original Skyclan out. So Firestar and Sandstorm, who was his mate, set out on a quest to find Skyclan. They restored Skyclan and made a she-cat called Leafstar its leader. A few moons ago Firestar came to me in a dream and told me that two cats that were my kin and their apprentices will come and invite Skyclan to make a home besides the lake. That is why I gave you Blazingpaw and Firepaw to mentor, so you could go on the quest! So, will you go?”  
“Yes!” Silverpaw exclaimed without hesitation.  
“Yes.” Moonpaw followed a little less shurley. “We should leave at sunhigh tomorrow, we don’t have any time to lose, but where will Skyclan live?”  
“There are a lot of new trees in back of the territory of Thunderclan and Shadowclan.” Bramblestar answered. “I have already talked to the other leaders about giving Skyclan a home around the lake and they agree.”  
So Moonshine and Silverstripe headed out of the den to tell their apprentices about the journey. And the next day at sunhigh, they were all ready to leave.  
“You will have to go through the mountains and to the place the clans used to live.” Sandstorm instructed them on how to get there. “You may meet the Tribe of Rushing Water there, Stormfur, who used to belong to Riverclan now lives there with his mate, Brook where little fish swim, or just Brook. When you are past the mountains, follow the river upstream, and you will come to Skyclan territory. Tell them you are friends of Sandstorm and are from Thunderclan and you are here to speak with Leafstar.”  
“Ok.” Moonshine responded and they were on their way.

Chapter 6

Moonshine could feel the mountain wind ruffling her fur. The cats had just entered the mountains and it was very cold.  
“I need to make dirt!” Whined Firepaw.  
“Why don’t you go behind that bush?” Silverstripe suggested.  
“Ok.” Responded Firepaw, he went behind the bush and immediately, a horrible screech reached Moonshines’ ears.  
“What is it!?!” Silverstripe yowled.  
“There was a ledge behind the bush!” Came Firepaw’s scared voice. “Help me!”  
Silverstripe leaped behind the bush to help, and suddenly, a horrible scent reached Moonshine’s nose. Fox! She realized and saw the red body creeping up on Blazingpaw from behind. Moonshine leaped in front of the fox and hissed.  
Blazingpaw instantly realized what was happening, and joined her mentor in fighting the fox.  
“You distract him, I’ll attack from behind!” Moonshine instructed. Blazingpaw started darting in and patting the foxes nose and darting out again, while Moonshine ripped and tore at his flank. After a lot of effort, the fox ran off.  
Moonshine instantly collapsed from exhaustion from fighting the fox.  
“I smell cat.” Said Silverstripe, who had just emerged from the bush with Firepaw. Each of them covered in scratches.  
Moonshine opened her mouth to taste the air,there were cats! “I hope their friendly,” Moonshine said, “I don’t think any of us can fight right now.”  
Moonshine had barely finished speaking when a patrol of cats came into view.  
“Who are you?!?” Hissed a dark gray tom.  
“I’m Blazingpaw!” Said Blazingpaw, who was the least tired of the group, Moonshine was alway wondering if that cat ever ran out of energy. “This is my brother Firepaw, and our mentors, Moonshine and Silverstripe. Were from Thunderclan!”  
“Blazingpaw,” Moonshine scolded, “these cats probably don’t even know what Thunderclan is.” Then, turning to face the gray cat she added. “We are just passing through, well be out of your territory by sunhigh.”  
The cat’s voice softened. “I know what Thunderclan is, I’m from Riverclan, after all. I’m Stormfur.”  
Moonshine suddenly remembered about the Riverclan cat that had gone to live in the mountains.  
“You look tired, come back with us to the cave of rushing water.” Stormfur suggested.  
“Thank you so much.” Silverstripe meowed, gratefully.  
They followed Stormfur as he walked of and Moonshine soon saw something that took her breath away. A great wall of rushing water was standing in their way, and Stormfur disappeared through it. Moonshine looked at Silverstripe, she shrugged, so the warriors and their apprentices and followed Stormfur through the waterfall.  
“This is my mate, Brook where small fish swim.” Stormfur meowed, gesturing with his head to a pretty brown she-cat. “And these are our kits, Lark that sings at dawn, and Pine that clings to rock.”  
“You have very long names!” Firepaw meowed with surprise.  
“Firepaw!” Scolded Silverstripe. “That isn’t very nice!”  
“Oh its fine.” Brook where small fish swim purred with amusement. “You can just call me Brook, and my kits are called Lark and Pine.”  
Moonshine suddenly felt exhausted. “If you don’t mind,” she yawned, “we’ll sleep here tonight and be on our way in the morning.”  
“Thats fine.” Brook assured her kindly.  
So Moonshine lay down, and sleep immediately claimed her.  
The next day the group said goodbye to and thanked Stormfur and Brook and they were on their way.  
Once they were out of the mountains, Moonshine spotted a beautiful red barn, she smelled cats living there. “Lets go see who lives in that barn.” Moonshine suggested. “Maybe, if their friendly, they’ll tell us if a lot of cats used to live around here.”  
“Great idea!” Silverstripe exclaimed. “But first lets show the apprentices how to stalk mice, they are apprentices, after all.”  
So the two sisters moved on to teach their apprentices.  
“Remember to step lightly.” Moonshine instructed the young cats. “Mice can feel your paws vibrating in the ground.”  
“What are you doing here?!?” Said a voice. A pretty dappled brown she-cat emerged from the bushes. “Over there is my barn!”  
“I am Moonshine.” Moonshine introduced herself. “And these cats are my sister, Silverstripe, and our apprentices Blazingpaw and Firepaw. We actually were wondering who lived at that barn.”  
“My name is Owl.” Said the she-cat. “You should come back to the barn with me, we have a lot of mice, and you should meet my brothers and sister.”  
She seemed friendly, so the small band of traveling cats followed Owl back to the barn.  
When they were at the barn, they met two toms, one handsome and dark gray, and one a orange tabby, and one silver and gray she-cat.  
“These are my littermates.” Owl said, then gesturing to the gray cat, then the orange one, then the she-cat. “There names are Gray, Fire, and Storm.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Moonshine meowed. “We are Moonshine, Silverstripe, Firepaw, and Blazingpaw. We were looking for the territories of many cats that lived here a long time ago. In clans called Thunderclan, thats where we're from, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan.”  
“Our father lived in a place called Thunderclan.” Gray answered. “And he had a name like yours, he was called Ravenpaw, but he’s dead now, we’re his kits. Were named after his friends, I’m named after his friend Graystripe, and Fire is named after Firestar. Our mother picked Owl’s name.”  
“Firestar is dead now.” Moonshine responded sadly. She was strangely intrigued by this gray tom with handsome amber eyes. “And Graystripe is an elder.”  
“I’m named after Firestar to!” Firepaw said to Fire excitedly.  
“Would you like some mice?” Owl offered. “There are plenty in the barn.”  
“Thank you, that would be lovely.” Moonshine thanked her.  
So they split into groups of two. Moonshine hunted with Gray, Silverstripe hunted with Storm, Blazingpaw hunted with Owl, and Firepaw hunted with Fire.  
“I like the circle on your back.” Gray complemented Moonshine shyly.  
“Thank you.” Moonshine responded. “The full moon’s circle fell right on my back the moment I was born, and my mother says that the moonbeam decided to stay there! Thats how I got my name.”  
¨Cool!¨ Gray responded. ¨I got mine because I’m Gray. Also, I look like one of my fathers old friends Graystripe.¨

¨Cat!¨ Blazingpaw exclaimed, brimming with excitement. ¨I smell cat!¨  
Moonshine lifted her head to taste the air. She definitely smelled cat, and it was strong, as if this place was a scent marker on a border. It had been at least a moon since they had left home. Suddenly, Moonshine saw a patrol of cats coming toward her.  
¨Don’t fight them.¨ Moonshine hissed to the apprentices. ¨Let Silverstripe and I do the talking.  
¨What are you doing here!?!¨ A fierce looking red tom with piercing blue eyes hissed at them.  
¨We are Moonshine, Silverstripe, Firepaw, and Blazingpaw.¨ Moonshine explained calmly.  
¨We’re from Thunderclan.¨ Silverstripe added. ¨The clan of Firestar.¨  
¨It’s ok Sharpclaw.¨ A pretty small white she-cat assured the tom. ¨There probably here to see Leafstar.¨  
¨Is she the leader of Skyclan?¨ Moonshine asked. ¨If so, we are here to see her.¨  
So they followed the tom and the she-cat back to their camp. The rest of the patrol was made up of a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and a ginger and white tom.  
¨I am Tinycloud.¨ The white she-cat explained helpfully. ¨The grumpy red tom is Sharpclaw, our deputy. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat is Cherrytail. And the other tom is Billystorm, our leaders mate.¨  
¨Thank you.¨ Moonshine said. ¨I am Moonshine, the gray and silver she-cat is my sister, Silverstripe. The fire colored tom is Firepaw, Silverstripe’s apprentice, and the other she-cat is my apprentice, Blazingpaw.¨  
¨How are Firestar and Sandstorm doing?¨ Tinycloud asked.  
¨Firestar is dead.¨ Moonshine responded dipping her head, Tinycloud did the same. ¨My father Bramblestar is leader of Thunderclan now. And Sandstorm is an elder.¨  
Soon, the band of cats go to what seemed to be the Skyclan camp. A brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes walked up to the cats.  
¨Hello Sharpclaw.¨ The she-cat said. ¨Who are these cats?¨  
¨Greetings Leafstar.¨ Sharpclaw responded.  
So thats Leafstar! Moonshine thought.  
¨These cats claim to be from Thunderclan, They want to talk to you.¨ Sharpclaw responded.  
¨If you are really from Thunderclan,¨ Leafstar asked, ¨then who is Firestar’s mate?¨  
¨Sandstorm.¨ Blazingpaw answered in a flash. ¨But she’s an elder. And Firestars dead, Bramblestar is the leader of Thunderclan.¨  
A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes walked up behind Leafstar. ¨What are you here for?¨ She asked. ¨By the way, I am Echosong, the medicine cat, and over there,¨ she gestured to a she-cat with spots all over her body, ¨Is the other medicine cat, Frecklewish.¨  
¨We are here to offer Skyclan a place among the other clans.¨ Silverstripe answered Echosong. ¨In the forest the cans used to live in, there wasn’t room for another clan. But now we live around a lake, and there are a lot of trees and a good place for a camp right outside of Thunderclan territory.¨  
¨I am not sure if we can leave our territory, but I’ll call a clan meeting and ask my clan.¨ Leafstar then stood upon a huge pile of rocks, and yowled. ¨Every cat old enough to catch their old prey, join me beneath the rockpile for a clan meeting!¨  
All of the cats in the camp started coming to the rockpile.  
¨Four cats have just arrived from Thunderclan.¨ Leafstar explained. ¨They have brought good news, and bad. Bad news first. Sandstorm is an elder, and Firestar is dead.¨  
Murmurs of sadness ran through the clan.  
¨And now for the good news.¨ Leafstar continued. ¨These cats are here to offer us a home among the other clans.¨  
More murmurs ran through the gathered cats like a forest fire.  
¨I think we should all make this decision together.¨ Frecklewish suggested. ¨Everyone should get a stone, and put there stone in one area. One area will be to leave, and one will be to stay.¨  
¨Good idea Frecklewish.¨ Leafstar said, so thats what they did. Each cat selected a stone from the rockpile. The entrance to the warriors den was the leave pile, and the entrance to the nursery was the stay pile.  
Alot of cats, like Echosong, Cherrytail, Tinycloud, and Sharpclaw, cast their vote to leave, but at the end, when every cat had cast their stone, the piles were exact even.  
¨What will we do now?!?¨ Wailed a black tom.  
¨Its ok Rockshade.¨ Leafstar assured him.  
Just as she was finished talking, Echosong let out a startled yowl. ¨A sign from Starclan!!!¨  
¨What is it Echosong?¨ A gray mottled she-cat asked.  
¨A rock just fell from the sky Linchfur!¨ Echosong responded. ¨It fell in the leaf pile, Starclan has cast its vote!¨  
Sure enough, when the cats counted the stones again, there were more in the leaf pile than the stay pile.  
¨It’s settled then.¨ Leafstar meowed after a long spell of silence. ¨We will leave at sunhigh tomorrow.¨  
The next day, Moonshine awoke bright and early. At first she wondered, Where am I? Then she remembered that she was in the Skyclan warriors den, with Littlecloud beside her.side her.  
At sunhigh, Leafstar called another clan meeting.  
¨Cats of Skyclan,¨ she yowled, ¨It is time for us to leave on our journey to the clans.¨  
She jumped down from the rockpile, and walked over to Moonshine and Silverstripe. ¨Well, you’re the leaders.¨ She said. ¨Lead my clan to yours.¨  
So they started out on their journey.

 

Chapter 7

¨Tell me more about Thunderclan.¨ Gray asked.  
They were back at Gray’s barn, and Skyclan was hunting and resting. Moonshine was talking with Gray. Moonshine thought he must feel the same way about her as she felt about him.  
¨Well, the apprentices have the job of cleaning out the elders bedding and checking them for ticks.¨ She said. ¨Hey! I have an idea!¨  
¨What is it?¨ Gray asked.  
¨Why don’t you come back to Thunderclan with me!?!¨ Then she rubbed her nose against his. ¨I love you, Gray.¨  
“I love you to Moonshine,” Gray responded, “and I will come back with you. Storm will as well.”  
“How do you know?” Asked Moonshine.  
“She was really interested in clan life,” Gray answered. “She said that she would go back to the clans with you if she could.”  
A few sunrises later, the cats arrived at the clan territories. The first thing Moonshine and Silverstripe did, was take Skyclan into their new territory.  
“This is just like our other home!” Leafstar said in amazement among reaching the leafy stretch of the forest.  
“I’m glad you like it!” Moonshine purred. “Let us show you the place we thought would be good for a camp.”  
They walked on and soon they came to a sort of cave with a lot of little caves in the walls.  
“Here we are!” Moonshine meowed.  
“Its perfect!” Frecklewish meowed with excitement.  
So Moonshine, Silverstripe, Firepaw, Blazingpaw, Storm, and Gray left Skyclan in peace and went to go back to Thunderclan.  
“You’re back!!!” Dovewing exclaimed when she saw them. She and Squirrelflight immediately rushed up to them and started fussing.  
“Give them some space.” Bramblestar meowed, walking over to them. “Moonshine and Silverstripe, I’d like to see you two in my den.”  
Moonshine glanced at Silverstripe and shrugged, then the two sisters followed their father onto highledge and into the leaders den.  
“Did you bring back Skyclan?” Bramblestar asked.  
“We did.” Silverstripe responded.  
“We passed a barn on the way there and back,” Moonshine explained cautiously, “and we met Ravenpaw’s four children. There names were Fire, Gray, Owl and Storm. Gray and Storm asked to come back with us, and we let them. Will you let them stay in Thunderclan?”  
“I will.” Bramblestar responded.  
“Thank you!” Purred Moonshine. “There is another matter we need to discus.” She continued, looking more serious now. “Blazingpaw and Firepaw showed great courage and loyalty on the journey. They have passed the assessments we gave them on the way back with flying colors. Will you make them warriors?”  
“I think they definitely deserve to be warriors.” Bramblestar responded. “I will hold the meeting immediately.”  
So Moonshine and Silverstripe walked over to Dovewing, Firepaw and Blazingpaw’s mother, and told her the news.  
“Thats great!!!” Dovewing purred.  
“Let all cats join beneath highledge for a clan meeting!” Their conversation was interrupted by Bramblestar’s yowl as he summoned the clan for a meeting. “As you all know, the traveling cats have come home! As you know as well, two apprentices went on the journey to save Skyclan along with their mentors. And now, its time for one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a clan, the making of new warriors.”  
Blazingpaw and Firepaw looked shocked at first, but then excitement quickly started to dawn in their eyes as they realized what was happening.  
“I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan,” Bramblestar continued, “call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend her to a warrior in her turn. Blazingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”  
“I do” Blazingpaw meowed, calm for the first time in her life, but her voice completely sincere.  
“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blazingpaw, from this day on you will be known as Blazingsun. Starclan honors your courage, and your excitement, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.”  
Bramblestar walked up to Blazingpaw, no Blazingsun, and rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder.  
As the ceremony went on, Firepaw became Firefall and Moonshine, Silverstripe, and Dovewing all were ready to burst with pride.  
“Blazingsun, Firefall, Blazingsun, Firefall!!!” The clan chanted.  
Moonshine and Silverstripe walked up to talk to their former apprentices.  
“Blazingsun is a great name!” Moonshine complemented.  
“So is Firefall!” Silverstripe meowed, not to be outdone. 

It had been at least three moons since the cats had brought Skyclan back to the territories around the lake. Gray and Storm had both taken on their warrior names, Grayraven, after his father, Ravenpaw, and Stormheart. And Moonshine was carrying Grayraven’s kits, they were due soon, and Silverstripe was carrying Firefall’s kits, but they weren’t due for at least another moon.  
“Can we please go on a walk!?!” Moonshine begged Silverstripe one day. “I’ve been cooped up in this nursery forever!”  
“Fine.” Silverstripe gave in, Moonshine had been begging for days. “It couldn’t hurt to stretch our legs.”  
So Moonshine and Silverstripe walked out of camp and into the forest.  
“OW” Silverstripe shrieked suddenly, near the Shadowclan border.  
Silverstripe’s kits are coming early!!! Thought Moonshine. Silverstripe doubled over and lay on the ground. And four tiny bundles popped out and lay on the forest floor.  
Silverstripe immediately pulled them to her mouth and started licking them.  
“What will you name them?” Moonshine asked.  
“I want them to be closer than the parts of a tree.” Silverstripe responded. “So they’ll be, Leafkit, Treekit, Barkkit, and Rootkit.”  
“Those are beautiful names!” Moonshine purred. “And Leafkit has the same name as Leafstar!”  
So the two sisters started walking home, but on the way back they heard a crying.  
“That sounds like a kit!” Moonshine meowed, shocked.  
“It’s not any of mine.” Silverstripe responded, so together, with the kits, the two sisters hurried off toward the sound of the crying.  
“It is kits!” Moonshine gasped, as they came upon two crying and squirming bundles.  
Silverstripe sniffed them. “They smell of badger.” She observed.  
“Well we can’t just leave them here!” Moonshine said, so she picked up the kits in her mouth and brought them back to camp. “What should we name them?” Moonshine asked Silverstripe.  
“Well, this black striped one should be Badgerkit,” Silverstripe responded, “because he smells of badger.”  
“And the other one is Marshkit.” Moonshine declared. “Because we found them near a marsh at the Shadowclan border.”  
Suddenly, Firefall came rushing over. “Are those are kits!?!” He asked. “All of them?”  
“Not all of them.” Silverstripe purred, then she nudged her four kits toward him. “These are our kits, Leafkit, Treekit, Barkkit, and Rootkit. The other two we found abandoned near the Shadowclan border, there names are Badgerkit and Marshkit.”  
The next night Moonshine was lying in the nursery, searing pains rolling through her belly, she was kitting.  
And thing Moonshine knew, four tiny kits were nursing at her belly.  
“Are you ok?” Gray asked nervously.  
“I’m fine.” Moonshine responded. “We have four beautiful kits.”  
“What should we name them?” Gray purred.  
“Sharpkit, Cherrykit, Echokit, and Tinykit. After Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Echosong, and Tinycloud.” Moonshine purred back.  
Squirrelflight, who had been there for the whole thing, purred. “You’re not going to let the father choose any of the names?” She teased, gently. “You always were determined Moonshine.”  
“Ten kits!” Silverstripe meowed to Moonshine. “How will we ever manage?”  
“I think we’ll be able to.” Moonshine purred back.  
As she watched her and Silverstripe’s ten kits tussle and play in the grass outside the nursery, she thought to herself…

Leafkit, Barkkit, Treekit, Rootkit, Badgerkit, Marshkit, Cherrykit, Sharpkit, Echokit, Tinykit, Grayraven, Squirrelflight, and Silverstream are the best things in my life. I don’t regret a single thing I did to get to this point.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shit.


End file.
